


Darkness contemplations

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, dubious refusal, mild touch kink, semi-sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: Funny the things that happen when the shoe finds itself on the other foot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Darkness contemplations

He could remember every millisecond of that dambedable arrow passing through his body. The burn and tearing through his body. He could even remember his existence ending that moment.

So this was something unexpected indeed. Somehow he was alive again. And unable to right himself completely, feeling chains around his wrists and ankles but he couldn't see that far away. That was unsettling...

There was a sound nearby, almost close enough for him to see, but just far away enough...

Attempting once again to sit himself upright and confront the presence, he was reminded that he was chained in place.

There was another of that sound, somehow actually sounding closer then previous. That couldn't be possible for him not to be seeing the individual making said sounds.

Lord Myotismon nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone tugging at his mask. Turning sharply, he was greeted with the sight of her. That traitorous angel standing there watching him, eerily calm about the whole situation. She'd always been terrified of him, she should have been thrilled to have the chance to have power over him. But nothing. Not even a hint of emotion there to be found coming from her. That was the most unnerving aspect about the situation. No, it wasn't fear, never fear over anything he was confronted with.

Her hands were reaching after him now, spurring him to try and move away. She was not going to have to satisfaction of strangling him back to death once again. The chains stopped him before he could get more then a few inches, her hands were still coming closer as he watched.

Before he could form a protest, those delicate yet strong hands had already pulled away his mask, making him feel exposed despite still being completely clothed. 

This was inexcusable! He needed to free himself from these chains already.

Struggling further continued to frustrate him in his situation. He needed to find a way out of this!

There was pressure against his collar-bone area, pulling him back to the now. Looking down, he watched her fingers working his cloak away from him. And she still looked as calm as could be.

She was letting her fingers trace about his face and neck, sending jolts down his spine with each movement. He wasn't going to allow himself to feel pleasure from this, he couldn't allow himself to submit to her like this, in any way for that matter.

Those hands were now working on undoing his jacket. There wasn't the slightest faltering in her motions, no hesitation in the slightest as she continued working downward to his belt, making short work there as well.

Pushing the fabric out of the way, her attention was now on the expanse of flesh that she'd uncovered. These touches were even greater torture then those previous. At least then he could fool himself into believing that she was going to strangle him.

No! He wasn't fooling himself! She'd been trying to get him to let his guard down so she could strangle him while he couldn't defend himself. This wasn't enough to make him bend! Not here, and not like this!

His bindings kept him from fighting her off once again. He needed to get free, he needed to get his hands on her, he needed... he needed... He didn't know what he needed just that he did.

There was a need under his anger that he couldn't completely name right then. Just that he needed at that moment...

Her fingers were quick in working their way back up toward his face, ghosting over every nerve they possibly could along their path, tormenting him throughout their journey. He was going to break something, his arms, her neck; he wasn't sure just now.

Another harsh tug from his arms and he felt his restrains beginning to give. Another tug and he was going to have his freedom.

One more pull of his arms and... 

Awake now, in his lower form in the abyss that he'd been trapped within, he could only curse his situation. And the one that had caused this. The time would come when he'd be able to take everything that was rightfully his. Including his vengeance on her...

**Author's Note:**

> Something weird that came from my brain that I thought you folks might enjoy.


End file.
